


Camp Cretaceous: Rescue Operation

by DGJabberwocky



Category: Jurassic World: Camp Cretaceous (Cartoon)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:07:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 13
Words: 18,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27390202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DGJabberwocky/pseuds/DGJabberwocky
Summary: [SPOILERS for Camp Cretaceous] The six campers have been through a lot. Now, it is only a matter of surviving on the island until the cavalry arrives
Comments: 1
Kudos: 41





	1. Despair

**Author's Note:**

> Decided to shift my story here, because Fanfiction.net's constant issues were pissing me off

**This is an AU on the ending which spins off into my take on what happens afterwards.**

Darius and his four remaining friends rushed towards the direction of the docks. Along the way, they prayed that they were not too late. Before long, the quintet burst through the foliage and their feet finally hit concrete.

Kenji and Darius turned their gaze upwards with broad grins, as they realized that they finally reached their destination. However, those smiles were instantly wiped from their faces when an empty dock greeted them.

The two boys froze, gazing in disbelief. They were too late, and there was no sign of Dave or Roxie either. Next to them, Brooklynn sank to the ground in shock. Even Yasmina and Sammy collapsed.

The farm girl drew her knees towards herself and curled into a ball. She whispered "They left us! They left us!"

All five of them wallowed in their own misery for a while, before Darius blinked back his tears and stood up. He turned to the others and offered a hand, "Come on guys, we can't stay here, we're too exposed outside."

Kenji gave a small grin, reached up and hauled himself to his feet, "You got it, O fearless leader Dino Nerd!"

Yasmina rolled her eyes playfully, "Zip it, Rich Boy!"

She then turned back to Darius, "So where do we go?"

He folded his arms and furrowed his brows in thought, "Our best bet would be back to the park itself and pray that there are no dinosaurs lurking around. I'm assuming that there are plenty of hotels there, and they surely wouldn't have cleared all the food away. Plus, there would be plenty of vendor stalls that we can raid"

Suddenly, Brooklynn chipped in, "Guys… I've been thinking. What if Ben is still alive? And Bumpy too? I mean, we all jumped out of the monorail and survived the fall. Surely Ben would have survived too."

Kenji nodded, "She's right! Should we go look for them?"

Darius also nodded, "I'm in!"

Sammy cheered, "We're getting the band back together again!"

They all smiled, Darius then said, "Come on, let's just get back to the park and set up a base there. Hopefully we can find a working radio and try and get in touch with Dave and Roxie again. We'll also need some makeshift weapons to possibly defend ourselves against some of the smaller dinosaurs."

Sammy chirped, "I can cook! My mom always made sure everyone in the family could cook. So once we're all set, we can go looking for Ben and Bumpy."

They all set off, with Yasmina still limping a little. Sammy went to help her, but she stepped closer to Brooklynn.

Heartbroken, Sammy backed off and moved closer to the boys. Darius wrapped a comforting arm on her shoulder, "I guess she's still a little sore about the whole thing, eh? For the record, I understand why you did it, I'm not condoning it, but I understand that you were just desperate. The farm means a lot to you, huh?"

She suddenly found her feet very interesting, "Yeah…"

Kenji smiled warmly, "Give her a bit of time, she'll forgive you eventually."

Sammy simply mumbled, "I know, I just wish I could make it up to her somehow. I don't care if she never wants to be friends with me, I'd still want to be her friend."

They all walked back in relative silence for a while, before Brooklynn broke it, "Do you think we'll find Ben and Bumpy?"

Kenji replied back, "We will… we have to. We owe it to him for saving us on the monorail."

Darius picked up where he left off, "Ben is a lot smarter than we give him credit for. I'm sure he will be thinking about coming to the park instead of in the middle of the jungle."

After an hour's worth of walking, they finally reached the park – or what was left of it. Luckily, there were no dinosaurs in sight, for the moment at least. Nevertheless, they still decided to tiptoe their way through the park.

Before long, they successfully made their way to the lobby of one of the hotels. Kenji made a beeline for the front desk and swiped six key cards.

However, Yasmina suggested that they bunk together, because of it would be better in case one of them got attacked. The athlete was still hesitant to be in the same room as Sammy, so she elected to bunk with the boys.

Luckily, there were still Jurassic World merchandise that were intact. So they all had fresh clothes to wear, and to Brooklynn's delight, working showers.

Sammy was also glad to report that they had plenty of food in the kitchens to last them for a long time.

Kenji and Darius also discovered a few medical kits, so they managed to patch up Yasmina's ankle. Luckily, it was just a simple sprain and nothing too serious or career-threatening. Before long, she was walking normally again.

After a few minutes of exploring, Kenji stumbled across a goldmine. With Brooklynn's lockpicking skills, they managed to get past a "Security Access Only" door.

They found themselves in a room with several stun guns, and Kenji identified it as an ACU base.

All five of them gladly helped themselves to a weapon each, with Darius grabbing an extra for Ben, when they found him. They also took extras in case of an emergency.

Darius even managed to find working radios, to everyone's relief. Yasmina was about to grab one and call Dave and Roxie, before Kenji stopped her. He said, "Let's hold off on calling them until we find Ben."

Immediately, she had a guilty look, "Sorry, I wasn't thinking."

He rested a hand on her shoulder, "I want to go home too, but it would be unfair if we were rescued, and assuming Ben is alive, he gets left behind."

Brooklynn stepped forward, "He's right, I'd rather have all of us together, instead of someone being left behind."

Sammy interrupted, "So how are we doing this? Splitting up or strength in numbers?"

Kenji scoffed, "Splitting up is such a horror movie cliché."

Darius pipped up, "I think we should go in two groups. We can cover more ground and have each other's backs in case Toro or the Indominus attacks."

Sammy interrupted, "Yeah about that… I don't think the Indominus Rex will be a problem. Brooklynn and my room has a good view of the park and we happened to spot the Mosasaur feeding on the Indominus' corpse in the lagoon."

She smirked, "Brooklynn nearly barfed."

Darius sighed in relief "Well that's one dinosaur we don't have to worry about. However there may still be others out there. Once we find Ben, we can try and radio for help, hopefully these radios have the range."

With all the necessary preparations, the five of them gathered by the monorail. From there, they decided that Darius, Brooklynn and Sammy would search along the north side of the monorail, while Kenji and Yasmina would head south.


	2. Back on the Mainland

Several miles away from the island, Roxie paced around the deck of a boat, looking increasingly agitated. Her headache grew worse when she spotted her co-counselor, Dave, trying to turn on his 'charm' with another Jurassic World employee. Obviously, he was failing miserably.

Sighing, she dug out her radio one more time, "Hello? This is Roxie from Camp Cretaceous; I need to speak to Ms Claire Dearing!"

The radio remained silent, so she hung up and growled, "Useless! Everyone here is useless!"

She felt a hand on her shoulder and turned to find Dave looking at her sympathetically. He gave her shoulder a gentle squeeze, "Don't worry Roxie, knowing them, they are pretty resourceful. We'll figure something out even if we have to go and rescue them ourselves."

Eventually, all ships docked on the mainland and everyone disembarked. Roxie promptly grabbed Dave's wrist and dragged him off to find Ms Dearing.

As time ticked by, her frustration grew and their fellow Jurassic World colleagues were increasingly unhelpful. Poor Dave had to restrain her from mauling some idiot who had the audacity to say that those six kids were probably dead by now.

He picked her up and dragged her away to a nearby park to give them some space. When they were inside, she buried her face on his shoulder and sobbed. They stayed like that for a while, before she mumbled, "They're not dead."

Dave glanced down, "What was that Rox?"

"They're not dead. I don't know, I just have this kind of gut feeling that they're still alive. That's why I want to find Ms Dearing. What if it were her nephews who were stranded? Wouldn't she move heaven and earth to find them?"

He gently patted her back, "Like I said, we'll figure something out. Knowing someone like Darius, his dinosaur knowledge will be the best bet for keeping them alive on Isla Nublar."

* * *

Just then, a new voice interrupted them, the two counselors looked up to see two men and three women gathered before them. The newcomers were all in their late twenties or early thirties.

One of the men had messy light brown hair. The other male had darker brown straight hair, which parted over his forehead. One of the women was dark skinned with black hair in a bun, while the other two were blonde. However, one of the blondes kept her hair in a long braid, while the other blonde kept her hair in two twin buns, almost resembling ponytails.

One of the males stepped forward, "Hey there, I couldn't help but notice that you two came from Jurassic World."

Roxie sighed, "Yeah… We are Dave and Roxie, counselors for Jurassic World's Camp Cretaceous. We had six campers so far. Unfortunately, none of them made it onto the boat. The last time we saw them was when they were riding on the monorail and heading for the docks."

Dave continued, "The thing is, we have been trying to find Ms Claire Dearing so that we can authorize a rescue mission. Roxie here, has this gut feeling that they are still alive. That's why we're so desperate to find them."

The man replied, "We'd like to help you search for them. We've been to the island before, the other one too. Granted, all of us did need years of therapy, but we can't in good conscience leave some kids stranded."

Then the braided woman nudged the man, and he face-faulted. He scratched the back of his head sheepishly before pointing to himself and the others in turn, "Oh sorry, we forgot to introduce ourselves. I'm Tim Murphy, that's my sister, Lex. That's Jess Harding, Eric Kirby and Kelly Malcolm."

Dave spoke up, "Some of you seem familiar."

Jess chuckled, "Lex and Tim are the grandchildren of the late Dr. John Hammond. I'm the daughter of Gerry Harding and sister of Sarah Harding. Kelly is Dr. Ian Malcolm's daughter. Eric Kirby is the son of Paul Kirby, owner of Kirby Enterprises."

Roxie snapped her fingers, "That's right! Kirby Enterprises is one of the sponsors of Jurassic World!"

Eric grinned, "Yeah… Also, I've been on the island a lot longer than the rest of them. If there is one thing, it's to never underestimate a kid when he or she are in survival situations."

Lex spoke up, "Since we know our way around the place, though Eric and Kelly have been to Site B, we can surely help out. Also, as Eric said, he's survived a lot longer on the island. I think it was eight weeks, Eric?"

"Yeah. By the way, can you tell us more about the kids."

Dave grinned, "The pseudo-leader of the group is this African-American kid, Darius. He's a heck of a dinosaur nerd. Next is this rich kid called Kenji, and then there's a real neat freak kid called Ben. We also have three girls, Brooklynn the social media starlet, Yasmina the athlete and an over-enthusiastic kid called Sammy."

Jess gave a thumbs up, "Gotcha"

While all this was happening, Roxie was a little apprehensive. Brow furrowed, she spoke, "You guys said that you needed years of therapy, right? As much as I want the kids back, is it wise for you five to go back to the same place that nearly scarred you for life?"

Tilting her head in confusion, Kelly asked, "What do you mean?"

"I'm sorry, I'd feel more comfortable if I spoke to Ms Dearing and have her hire some people to rescue the kids. I appreciate the offer though. Now if you excuse us…"

* * *

The counselors left, and the five of them shrugged, "We tried."

Lex turned to Tim, who looked a bit thoughtful. She raised an eyebrow, "I know that look, we're going no matter what, right?"

He scoffed, "Of course we are, Lex. They're just kids. Imagine if it was the five of us on the island, Dr. Grant, Dr. Malcolm, Dr. Sattler and Sarah would have come for us, right?"

Kelly mumbled, "He's got a point there, Lex."

Lex smirked, "I know, just checking anyway. I wouldn't abandon them either. But how will we get there?"

Eric raised a hand, "Would now be a good time to mention that I recently got my pilot's license?"

Jess grinned, "Well… That's convenient. But I'm not going to look a gift horse in the mouth."

The man replied, "Yeah, but it may still take a few days to get everything set up. Also, we got to stock up on supplies in case of an emergency."

Everyone nodded in agreement before going their separate ways.


	3. Reunited

Darius POV

Darius, Brooklynn and Sammy made their way through the jungle quietly. The area surrounding them was mostly silent, and it was almost eerie. All of their stun sticks were strapped to their backs.

Even though it was still morning, the two girls were still nervous. They instinctively inched closer to Darius, who wasn't fairing any better in the fear department.

The trio mostly stuck close to the path that the monorail took, as it was the last place that they saw Ben.

As they walked, a few ambient sounds broke the deafening silence. Luckily, it was only the sound of local birds chirping, so they got over their mini heart attacks.

An hour passed and there was still no sign of Ben or Bumpy. Just then, Sammy couldn't take it anymore. She sidled up between them and spoke in a low voice, "Sorry I know we don't want to attract dinosaurs, but I can't stand the silence for too long."

The other two chuckled and Darius asked, "Yeah, you're right Sammy. So, what do you want to know? "

"I remember you telling us that you won, like, this super hard videogame. How did you do it?"

Brooklynn cut in as well, "Yeah, I've been curious about that too."

"Right, so my character teams up with this explorer called Dr Meriwether on Isla Sorna, which is the island next to this one. The objective is to escape the island while being chased by Velociraptors and a T-Rex. I think there was a Spinosaurus in the game as well. Darn thing cost me several all-nighters."

The girls giggled before Sammy quipped, "At least you earned your way here."

Their talk continued for a while and Brooklynn decided to come up with more nicknames for everyone. So, Sammy was Cowgirl, Yasmina was Jock, and Ben would be Neat Freak. That last one made them crack up.

Eventually, they came across some dinosaur tracks, and Darius recognized them as Ankylosaurus tracks. He guessed that it would be Bumpy's as they were too small to belong to a full-grown Ankylosaurus. They noted that the tracks veered away from the monorail, so Bumpy must have gone to look for Ben.

Along the way, Darius dug out a radio. Prior to splitting up, Darius and Yasmina snagged a radio each and promised to provide updates.

He spoke into the radio, "Is this a bad time?"

"Nope! Why?" came Yasmina's voice.

"We found some Ankylosaurus tracks and we suspect that they may belong to Bumpy. What news from your end?"

"We got nothing so far, except for the occasional Compy. Over"

"Affirmative, Darius out."

The trio kept following the tracks until they were interrupted by a ground-shaking thud. Darius froze and the two girls stopped as well. The thud came again and again, becoming a little more rhythmic.

Scared out of her mind, Brooklynn nervously asked, "W-W-What was that?"

An equally terrified Sammy shrugged, but when they turned to Darius, he had darted off to hide behind a nearby tree and motioned for them to join him. They ran over and he said, "I'd recognize those footsteps anywhere… That's a Tyrannosaurus Rex."

Then the beast came into view, and Brooklyn almost screamed. Luckily, Darius clamped a hand over her mouth, while Sammy huddled up close to them.

He whispered, "Don't move! Its vision is based on movement. It can't see us if we don't move. It can still hear us though."

She nodded fearfully, until they heard a whimper from Sammy. They slowly turned and they spotted a spider crawling on her shoulder. The farm girl was trying her level best to not freak out.

Eventually, the arachnid crawled away, just as the tyrant lizard turned in their direction.

Suddenly to their left, some bushes rustled, and the dinosaur's head snapped in that direction. After some more agonizing seconds, a slim dinosaur darted out and ran off in a different direction, prompting the T-Rex to lumber off and chase after it.

When it was out of sight, they breathed a sigh of relief. Darius exclaimed, "Thank goodness for that Gallimimus! I thought that the T-Rex was not going to leave! Though I hope it survives the chase."

Sammy looked down and searched for the tracks. Luckily, the T-Rex had not trampled on the Ankylosaur tracks, so they promptly followed it.

* * *

Kenji POV

Back in the jungle, Kenji and Yasmina crept around in relative silence after the call. They had agreed beforehand that calling out to Ben or Bumpy would only attract more dinosaurs.

They walked around looking for any signs of their friend, but only spotted a few Compsognathus running around. Then the call from Darius came and they sighed in relief.

The duo carried onward until they heard a strange sound. They couldn't quite place it, but it sounded close to a snarl and dolphin click.

Kenji and Yasmina froze and looked around frantically. The boy muttered, "I wish Darius were here, he would have recognized it. All I can think of is, that's not a friendly dinosaur."

The sound came again, and it was much closer this time. They hurried to a nearby tree, with Yasmina still limping despite being patched up. Wasting no time, they climbed up and waited, though Kenji had to help the athlete.

Before long, a Parasaurolophus burst through the undergrowth. It ran across the clearing before disappearing into the jungle again. In pursuit were four reptilian shapes that darted after the herbivore. The dinosaurs ran far too quickly to be identified. However, Yasmina figured that they were definitely bigger than Compsognathus. While still in the tree, she dug out her book and did a quick sketch. Kenji whispered, "Good idea, maybe when we meet up with Darius and the others, we can ask him."

They waited for about 10 minutes before making their way down from the tree. The duo resumed walking, and got in touch with Darius over the comms.

The resident dinosaur expert admitted that he couldn't figure it out, but he had some suspicions. However, he insisted that they wait until they found Ben and Bumpy and meet up back at the base.

After some more walking in silence for about an hour, suddenly, there was some rustling in the bushes. The two terrified teens huddled together in fear. The rustling grew louder and closer, until the culprit was finally revealed.

"Bumpy!"

They ran up to the juvenile Ankylosaur and did their best to hug it. After a minute of affection, Yasmina radioed the others, "Hey guys! We found Bumpy. Or she found us. Over"

Brooklynn's voice came over the radio, "That's awesome! Now we just got to find Ben. We're still going to follow her tracks. Over!"

Bumpy gave off some soft bellows at them, and Kenji was the first to connect the dots. "I think she wants us to follow her."

"Well, come on!"

With that, they chased after the armored dinosaur. Bumpy led them through the undergrowth for a while, until they finally reached a clearing. Bumpy slid to a stop right in front of a prone and familiar figure.

They screamed in unison and rushed to the figure, "Ben!"

Right away, Kenji placed two fingers on his friend's neck and checked for a pulse.

Yasmina was beside herself with worry, "Is he…?"

Kenji breathed a sigh of relief, "He's alive, just unconscious."

"Oh thank goodness!"

Then there was a groan and the body stirred, "Urrghhh… Man! That hurts."

Ben's vision cleared and he blinked in confusion, "Kenji? Yaz? What are you guys doing here? Or are the three of us dead?"

The Asian ruffled Ben's hair, "Nah, we're all alive, but we all missed the boat. Darius, Brooklynn and Sammy are somewhere else on the island looking for you. Last we heard, they found some Ankylosaur tracks, which may be Bumpy's and were following it-"

They were interrupted by frantic crashing through some foliage ahead of them. Kenji and Yasmina immediately took up defensive stance and whipped out their prods. Ben proceeded to cower behind them as the crashing grew louder.

Suddenly, "Ben!", followed by a pink blur and a white blur tackling him in a hug.

"Brooklynn? Sammy? Darius!"

The African-American teen grinned, "Good to see that you're alright, Ben!"

The girls soon got off him, only for Bumpy to tackle Ben and nuzzle him fiercely.

Eventually, the boys lugged the affectionate dinosaur off Ben and pulled him to his feet.

Arching his back and getting rid of the kinks, he asked, "So we missed the boat, huh? What now?"

Yasmina grasped his shoulder, "Relax, we have things figured out. We're using one of the hotels as a place to stay and use as our base. There's plenty of food in the hotel and we can always raid any of the vendors. So that should sustain us until we get rescued… If we ever get rescued."

The six reunited friends looked downcast. Then Kenji roused them, "Come on guys, let's get back to base. I'm sure we'll get rescued. I trust Dave and Roxie. As far as they know, we're still alive and they will come back for us."


	4. Redemption

Three days later, that evening

"Are you sure those are the creatures that you two saw?"

Darius looked up from Yaz's sketchbook with his eyebrows furrowed. The six of them were sitting around a table inside one of the abandoned hotel's many restaurants.

Yasmina sighed, "Yeah, whatever those things were, they were running too fast for Kenji and I to get a good look. I only sketched what I could remember. Now you said that you had some suspicions?"

The dark-skinned teen replied, "I do, but they don't really make sense. I mean, it's too big for it to be a Compy, and Compy's don't go after live prey, because they are mostly scavengers. Also, they are smaller than Velociraptors. I'm thinking that they may be Utahraptors or Deinonychus. Sorry if I can't help any further."

Brooklynn patted his shoulder, "That's okay Dino Nerd, you did your best. That's all that matters."

Kenji shuddered, "I still remember its cry, something like a cross between a snarl and a dolphin click."

Darius tapped his upper lip in thought, "Hmm… That kind of narrows it down. I don't think I know of any dinosaurs on the Jurassic World website that makes that kind of sound."

Sammy's eyes narrowed a little, "You guys? Maybe Dr. Wu could have been experimenting with new dinosaurs, and they may not be registered on the website yet? I mean he already created the Indominus Rex. Who knows what else he cooked in that lab."

That jogged something in Brooklynn's brain. She jerked forward, "That's right! When I was snooping around in Dr. Wu's lab, I saw something about an Indoraptor. I couldn't make head or tail of it, but what I understood was that it was supposed to be a hybrid of the Indominus Rex and a Velociraptor."

With that, Kenji jumped to his feet, "So, who's up for some snooping!"

Everyone cheered, until a faint roar reached their ears. Fortunately, it sounded a little far away, but they weren't taking any chances.

Ben clutched the nearest person in fear, Darius. "What was that!?"

Kenji looked at Darius, "Was it a T-Rex or Toro?"

Darius shook his head, "Nah, this sounded a lot different and bigger."

The six of them raced to the elevators and went to the top of the building. They burst through the roof doors and headed to the edge. Soon, they positioned themselves, back-to-back, and pulled out some binoculars that they snatched along the way.

They all scanned the horizon, before Yaz called out, "Hey, what dinosaur is that?"

Darius turned in the direction that she was facing, and then paled. He gulped, "Uh oh. That's a Spinosaurus. They're supposed to be more dangerous than a T-Rex. And the worst part is that they can swim."

Ben slumped to the ground, "That's just great! We're doomed!"

Yaz crouched and placed a hand on his shoulder, "Relax Ben, we're pretty high up and she hasn't seen us yet."

Kenji also slumped, "Well… There goes our plan to snoop around."

* * *

That night Ben got the shock of his life when some Compys sneaked into his and Sammy's room.

Luckily, Brooklynn in the next room was a light sleeper and his screams woke her up. She quickly went and roused the others and they rushed in with their stun sticks. There weren't any major injuries, apart from a few bites on Ben's face and arms.

Fortunately, Yaz was able to patch him up, while Darius and Kenji searched the room. Eventually, they discovered that the Compys were using the hotel vents to sneak in and out.

They rushed to the kitchen and found some blowtorches that Sammy often used to light the gas. From there began a painstaking task of sealing all the vents in the hotel, which pretty much took them all night.

* * *

The next day, everyone decided to explore the island for a bit. This time, they all stuck together with their stun sticks and even grabbing a few flares. However, that did little to comfort them from the eerie silence lingering around them.

Thankfully, the only dinosaurs that they met were herbivores. It didn't stop Darius from having a fanboy moment.

The others simply chuckled good-naturedly as he babbled, "Oh my gosh! That's a herd of Mamenchisaurus, and those are Stegosaurus! Whoa! I didn't know that this park had Corythosaurs!"

Before long, evening approached and they decided to walk back to the park. As they walked, Darius spotted something white on the ground. He picked it up and his face broke into a broad grin.

Ben looked at him questioningly, "What's that?"

"It's a resonating larynx of a Velociraptor! I figured that if or when we get off the island, I'd have scored a sweet souvenir."

"Cool!"

Suddenly, he felt someone grab his arm and turned to see Brooklynn shaking in fear, "Uhh D-D-Darius?"

He looked in the direction that she was pointing and spotted a few pairs of glowing orbs. Darius squinted and spotted four medium-sized dinosaurs baring their teeth at them.

Yasmina stuttered, "Th-Th-Th-That's them! Those are the dinosaurs that Kenji and I saw."

Darius felt like kicking himself, "Shoot! I should have guessed! Those are Troodon, and we are in big trouble."

Kenji whispered, "What do you mean?"

"Guys… back away slowly, and whatever you do, do not let them bite you. Their bite is venomous and symptoms start with hallucinations, paralysis and later…"

He left the sentence hanging, but everyone got the message. They all retreated gingerly as the four Troodon advanced, matching their pace. One of them grew a little bold and lunged at Sammy, but she whipped out the electric cattle prod and zapped it.

The group steadily retreated before finally reaching the remains of the park. Everyone took turns to occasionally glance over their shoulder to see where they were going.

Then it happened… One of the Troodon lunged at Yasmina and she suddenly froze up. She fumbled for her prod, but dropped it, and she watched in horror as its maw steadily closed the distance to her face.

However, Sammy had other ideas. She tackled the athlete and somehow managed to deck the dinosaur in the face with her right arm. Brandishing her cattle prod threateningly, she screamed, "You stay away from her!"

From that moment, every negative thought that Yaz had for Sammy, vanished. Regaining her composure, she quickly got up and picked up her own cattle prod, along with the others.

Knowing that they were beaten for now, the four dinosaurs darted away. The six stayed in defensive positions for nearly 10 minutes. Making sure that there was no ambush, before they finally relaxed.

Sammy turned back to the group, only for Yasmina to wrap her in a near back-breaking hug. The taller girl sniffed, "I can't believe you did that for me, especially after how I treated you."

Sammy simply smiled, "It's okay… You're still my friend and I would do anything to make up for it."

Yaz hugged her tighter, "Consider yourself forgiven and my best friend again."

They finally broke the hug, only to see the remaining four members of their party staring at Sammy with jaws dropped.

Kenji was the first to snap out of it, "AWWWW YEAH! YOU TELL 'EM COWGIRL! THAT WAS SO BADASS!"

With that bit of drama out of the way, they continued back to the hotel in high spirits.

Unbeknownst to them all, Sammy checked her right arm to reveal a nasty gash on her upper arm.


	5. Mayday

As the gang settled in upstairs in one of the rooms, Sammy headed downstairs and straight for the kitchen. Having been there several times, she knew that there was a medical cabinet. Before that, she grabbed a spare t-shirt and tore some strips off.

With that she rolled up her jacket sleeve, exposing the bite. Having no idea how to treat the wound itself, she simply sanitized it temporarily and placed the strips above the wound, near her shoulder. With that, she improvised a tourniquet and rolled her sleeve back down.

She counted herself lucky that the folks at Mantah Corp educated her about some dinosaurs having toxic bites. Though to be honest, they had not prepared her for Troodon bites and how to treat them.

Until then, she figured that she just had to slow down the venom as much as possible before she found a solution. Satisfied, she went to prepare dinner for the six of them.

Back in the rooms, Yaz, Ben, Kenji and Brooklynn relaxed, along with a more grown up Bumpy. The pink-haired girl looked around before spotting Darius leaning on the balcony staring at nothing in particular.

She got up and walked over next to the African-American teen, "Penny for your thoughts."

He started a little, before relaxing, "Oh? It's nothing. I've just had a lot on my mind lately."

Darius turned to a nearby calendar and his face grew a little morose. Brooklynn sensed the shift in the mood and stepped closer, "Hey… What's wrong?"

He turned back to her with his eyes moist, "I-It's about today… Today marks a full year since my dad passed on. Now I'm here, fulfilling one of his dreams to be at the park. Some dream this turning out to be."

The girl stepped closer and wrapped him in a tender hug. Darius leaned into the hug and the two slowly sank to their knees. He sniffed a little and soon sobbed into her shoulder. All she did was rub his back gently and let him unleash all his grief.

* * *

A week later

Meanwhile, back at the mainland, Tim, Lex, Kelly, Jess and Eric gathered at a local airfield where a private plane awaited them. There were also around a dozen men and women, armed with tranquilizer guns.

Jess turned to Eric and raised an eyebrow, "What's with the mercenaries?"

He shot back, "Do you seriously think that the five of us should go into dinosaur infested territory, unarmed? Also, since I succeeded my dad as owner of Kirby Enterprises, I'd be an idiot to walk into a mission like this without some people to protect me"

Kelly quipped, "He's got a point, Jess."

Eric continued, "Besides, these are all non-lethal weapons. Mostly tranquilizers. So that will knock the animals out for a while. I want them to be alive as well"

Then Lex spoke up, "I should also mention that I made sure that we have a backup plan. Just in case things go awry."

Her younger brother turned to her, "What did you have in mind, Lex?"

Lex continued, "I spoke to Dr. Grant yesterday and told him that we were planning this. He confirmed that Dave and Roxie got in touch with Ms Dearing at last and the counselors also contacted him. Dr. Grant is all in favor of the rescue, and had no issues with us going there."

Tim cheered, "Awesome!"

Then Lex made a 'Stop' motion, "However, he said that if things went south, he, Billy and Dr. Sattler are on standby. Dr. Malcolm still needs a bit of convincing, though Sarah and Nick are keen to help. Meanwhile, Ms. Dearing and that raptor guy, Owen Grady are also a bit reluctant, considering they just got off the island."

Kelly grumbled, "Of course, Dad was going to be stubborn. I'm just glad that he can't control my every move. He was unbearable after we came back from Isla Sorna."

As they boarded the plane, Jess noticed one of the mercenaries, "Mariquetta? Is that you?"

The woman turned to her and beamed, "Jess! Small world, eh _amiga_?"

"Yes, it is! How's your mother, Nima? It's been a long time since I've seen her"

Her smile waned a little, "She… has not been doing well. She fell ill last month and she's in hospital. In spite of that money we got from her Ingen mission all those years ago, it's not enough to cover her treatment."

Jess slid next to her and gave her a side-hug, "I'm sorry to hear that, I'll do what I can to help out."

" _Gracias_ Jess, I'm sorry for burdening you with my problems."

The blonde simply shook her head, "Don't worry about it. Nima was very nice to me, and my dad and I owe her our lives. Also considering that Isla Nublar is your ancestral home."

By then, Tim, Lex, Kelly and Eric had joined her and introduced themselves. The other mercenaries also came up and got to know their companions and guides before Eric went to man the controls.

There was Mariquetta's fiancé, a dark-haired man with olive skin, by the name of Esteban. The next man was a fair-skinned man with straight black hair called Sergio, who was their family friend.

There was also a blonde-haired beefy man going by the name of Nico. Next to him was a man with messy brown hair with stubble, who introduced himself as Calvin. There were others like a red-haired man called Henry, and a muscular African-American bald man called Mason.

A woman with a blonde mohawk introduced herself as Andrea, another woman, with black hair and blue streaks introduced herself as Rachel. Finally, there was a brown-haired man in a Stetson called Jordan, as well as dark-haired twins, Kevin and Robert. The only difference between the two was that Kevin had a massive tattoo running down his left arm. All 12 of them were considered the best of the best in their fields.

Nico grumbled, "There had better be in-flight service."

Kelly raised an eyebrow, "What bit you in the butt? Mr. Grumpy-Pants"

Calvin, chuckled, "He was a last-minute addition. One chap fell sick at the last moment and we called Nico up. Turns out, he was about to sit down for breakfast with a friend when the call came for him to drop everything and come."

Eric called out from the pilot's seat, "Is it alright if you wait until we're airborne? You can help yourself to some snacks in the cabinet near the back of the aircraft."

"Alright fine!"

Tim spoke to the group, "So what do you all specialize in?"

Rachel, commented, "Myself, Mariquetta, Calvin and Sergio are adept at hand-to-hand combat. Nico, Jordan, Esteban and Andrea are experts in stealth. Henry, Mason, Kevin and Robert are experts in sharp-shooting."

"Ahh, okay… I was just curious."

Before long, they were airborne and the group happily chattered away. Then, Mariquetta leaned forward, "From what Eric told me, this is a search and rescue. Who are our targets?"

Lex fished out a photograph that they procured from Dave when they met. She handed it to the Costa Rican woman, before Sergio gave a cry of shock when he saw it.

" _Esa es mi hermana"_ , he practically yelled.

Mariquetta looked at him quizzically, _"Estas seguro?"_

He nodded and spoke to her in rapid Spanish.

When he was done, the woman translated, "That girl in the black jacket is his little sister, Sammy. Apparently, their family was approached by this shady company called Mantah Corp, who are InGen's competitors. They forced Sammy to go as a spy for them and get samples of dinosaurs. If she didn't, then their ranch would be razed."

Lex looked at Sergio sympathetically and squeezed his shoulder, "Don't worry, we'll find her and the other five kids."

Silence reigned for some time as the plane soon took off. Finally, Kevin broke it, "So now that you know about us, what's your deal?"

Tim pipped up, "I'm a paleontologist, Lex is a software developer and hacker. Kelly is an athlete, who recently retired from gymnastics. Jess is a veterinarian, and of course, you know Eric."

Just then, there was a bit of a scuffle near the back of the plane, by the cargo hold. Mason walked out, carrying two boys by the scruff of their necks. He grinned, "Caught a couple of stowaways!"

The older kid, who looked around 17, spluttered, "We only wanted to help!"

Rachel asked, "Who are you two?"

The kid spoke up, "I'm Zach, and that's my brother Gray, we're Claire Dearing's nephews."

Kelly groaned, "This is just perfect… Eric? Any chance that we can turn around?"

He turned to his co-pilot for a quick conference before addressing the others. Eric said, "As much as I'd love to avoid pissing off Claire, we're already halfway towards Isla Nublar. Also, we don't have enough fuel to turn back, drop the kids and go back."

Tim was the next one to groan, "Fine… I guess you two got to stay. But… You two stick with us, capisce?"

They nodded frantically, while Eric moaned, "Let's hope Claire doesn't kill us,"

* * *

A few hours later, that afternoon

Back on the island, things were not looking so rosy for Sammy. She could not find anything useful to cure her or slow down the toxins further.

Already she had a few dizzy spells during the week, but blamed it on the heat in front of the others. She was lucky that the tourniquet was doing its job, but she knew that she was on borrowed time.

The girl quickly prepared lunch and brought everything upstairs. She reached one of the rooms and knocked, with Kenji letting her in.

Suddenly, Bumpy's ears pricked up and she gamboled towards the balcony. Ben ran after her, "What is it, Bumpy?"

She bellowed and motioned him to look ahead and he complied before cheering, "GUYS! We're saved!"

Everyone rushed out to see a small plane in the distance heading towards them. Slowly, the sound of spinning rotors grew louder and louder.

But then, Kenji yelled out, "Oh come on! Give us a freaking break, will ya!"

A few minutes earlier

Eric called out from the pilot's seat, "Alright everyone! We've got the island in sight! We'll make our way to the main park and touch down over there."

Robert grinned and gave him a thumbs up, "Gotcha, boss!"

Lex looked out of the window as the plane approached, "After all these years… Who would have thought that such a beautiful looking island still holds such frightening creatures? Right Timmy?"

"I hear you Lex. Appearances are always deceiving"

Eric looked at his co-pilot, "Could you take over? I'm going to join the others."

"You got it!"

The businessman sat down next to Jess and strapped in, "For the record… This is mine and Kelly's first time on Nublar."

Lex called out from behind him, "Relax! Me, Timmy and Jess know this place better than most."

Suddenly, the co-pilot screamed, "What the F-!", before there was a sound of glass breaking. Things got worse as there were more smashes and one of the plane's rotors tore through the plane.

Eric took off his seatbelt and rushed to the cockpit immediately, as the plane took a nose-dive. What greeted him was the sight of his co-pilot with a Pteranodon beak impaling him. Both, human and dinosaur were dead, and he moaned. "Of course, it had to them!"

He managed to heave the dinosaur out of the aircraft from his former co-pilot. Eric then proceeded to drag the dead man away from the seat and took control. He yelled out, "HANG ON EVERYONE! THIS IS GONNA BE A ROUGH LANDING!"

Everyone braced themselves, and before long, the plane smashed through the jungle. It slid several hundred feet before the mangled tub came to a stop.

Back at the hotel, everyone gazed in horror as a stray Pteranodon crashed into the plane and it lost control. The six of them stayed frozen as they watched the machine go down and crash before stopping near the park entrance.

Then, Sammy snapped into action, "Come on guys! We gotta look for survivors before the dinosaurs get to them!"

That got everyone's attention and they scrambled out of the room, with Bumpy rumbling after them. Yaz and Sammy took a detour to the kitchen to grab the first aid kit, before sprinting with the others towards the wreck.

They reached the plane, but could not get the door to budge. Then Kenji had an idea, he pointed to the door and ordered, "Bumpy! Smash down the door!"

She warbled, and swung her tail into the door, denting it. He called out, "Again!", and she obeyed.

After two more swings, she finally busted the door in, and they rushed in, after a quick pat on the Ankylosaur's head. Most of the people were motionless, but there were others who were conscious.

Then, one of the conscious occupants suddenly yelled, "Sammy!". Before she knew it, a fair-skinned man with straight black hair rushed up and hugged her, lifting her off the floor.

She quickly came to her senses and squealed happily, "SERGIO!"

After a minute, the two broke the hug, and Darius said, "I guess you two know each other?"

"This is my big brother, Sergio!"

One of the other occupants called out, "Mate, I know this is really touching, but can we get out of here?"

Fortunately, everyone survived the crash, except for the poor co-pilot. One of the men dug a small grave and buried the corpse.

After a minute's silence, Darius tugged on one of the women's sleeves, "Come on! We gotta get back to the park, we're too exposed."

She nodded, "Good thinking. We'll do a head count once we're inside."

They rushed inside the park and went back to the hotel. Once they were inside, they all caught their breath before Sergio did a head count. He paused mid-count and turned to Darius, "We're missing two people."

Darius scanned the crowd before realizing, "Hey! Where's Brooklynn?"

Yaz suddenly yelled out, "I see her! And there's some guy with blonde hair with her!"

One of the men smacked his forehead, "Shoot! I forgot about Nico!"

Before long, Brooklynn rushed in, carrying a heavily bleeding Nico who was missing both arms and legs. The man had already fainted from the blood loss, and the gang scrambled to patch him up.

While all that was happening, Sergio introduced everybody. Yaz asked Brooklynn, "What happened with him?"

She replied, "He was sort of lagging behind so I picked him up and carried him. From what he told me before he fainted, one of the planes rotors sliced off both arms and legs when the Pteranodons attacked."

Eric moaned, "I hate Pteranodons! Hate them!"

Ben flopped down next to him, "You're not alone there, Eric."

After a few minutes, Nico finally came to after Jess treated him. He glanced over at Eric and the other mercenaries sheepishly, "Sorry about this, guys. Hope I won't be a liability."

Calvin picked him up and ruffled his hair, "That's rubbish, and you know it! With or without limbs, you will be useful."

Kenji gestured to the front desk, "Keycards are all there, the six of us are using this as a base camp."

Kevin flashed him a grin, "Good call."

Meanwhile, Lex exclaimed in frustration, "Dammit! The radio's busted! I can't even get Dr. Grant!"

Rachel slumped, "Bummer… What more can go wrong at this point."

Suddenly, Sammy fainted, prompting Sergio and Yaz to rush to her side. Kenji groaned, "You just had to say that, didn't you?"


	6. Survival

Sergio and Yasmina were beside themselves with worry as Sammy collapsed. The mercenary clutched her arm and she winced. In response, he took off her jacket, exposing the gash and makeshift tourniquet.

Upon seeing the wound, Jess sprang into action after bandaging Nico. She turned and ordered, "Darius, right? Where's the first aid?"

He rushed forward with it, and she promptly rifled through it. She grunted, "Come on, come on, come on! Dammit! Where's that carfentanyl when you need it!"

Yaz glanced as her, "What's carfentanyl?"

Jess replied, "She doesn't have much time, look at her eyes. She's about to go into a series of convulsions. We need the tranquilizing agent like carfentanyl to counter the toxins in her body."

Nico suddenly had a brainwave. He nudged Brooklynn, who was still carrying him and said, "Give the doc my tranq gun. I won't be needing it anyway."

The pink-haired girl heaved the gun to Jess, who disassembled it and grabbed a tranq dart. By then, Sammy looked like she was having a seizure.

Looking at Yaz and Sergio, she ordered, "You two, hold her still". They complied with some difficulty and she jabbed the dart into the arm.

After a few more twitches, Sammy's body relaxed, and Jess smiled, "She'll be fine. The tranquilizing agent will definitely cure her. I've seen my dad do it the last time we were here."

That got Ben's attention, "You've been here before?"

"Yep! Me, Tim and Lex were here when the original park was built. Kelly and Eric over there, were on Isla Sorna."

She pointed to Mariquetta, "The last time this happened, it was her mom who got bit and my Dad treated her with the help of a scientist called Laura Sorkin. Sorkin didn't make it off the island in the end, but that's a different story."

* * *

A few hours later, Sammy finally woke up, only for Sergio and Yaz to hug her tightly. When they broke it Yaz punched Sammy in her good arm, "Why didn't you tell us you got bit!"

The girl had the decency to look sheepish, "I didn't want you guys to worry."

Sergio pinched the bridge of his nose, "Of course we were going to worry, _hermana!_ Didn't you pay attention to the stories _Tía_ Nima told us when you were 5! She got bit by one of those _monstruos!_ "

Cal then clapped his hands, getting everyone's attention, "Alright team, let's regroup and see if there's anything useful."

Just then, Kevin poked his head out from a nearby control room, "Oi! I think you lot had better see this!"

Everyone gathered inside, where they saw Kevin manning a control panel in front of various TV monitors. He grinned, "Check this out!"

He pulled up a camera facing the lagoon and pressed a rewind button. They watched as the Indominus Rex came into view. Tim tilted his head in confusion, "What is that thing?"

Brooklynn grimaced, "They call it the Indominus Rex. I was snooping in Dr. Wu's lab the other day and I saw how he created it. I'm still a little lost on the details, but I know that it is largely a hybrid of the T-Rex and a Velociraptor."

Lex looked incredulous, "Has he gone mad!? If grandpa was here, he would never have approved of this! What possessed him to take two of the fiercest predators and fuse them into THAT abomination?"

Turning back to the footage, they witnessed the T-Rex coming into view, as the two apex predators brawled. Then, out of nowhere, a Velociraptor with blue markings along its back charged in and pounced on the Indominus.

Amazed, everyone watched as the raptor and T-Rex tag-teamed and steadily forced the I-Rex towards the lagoon edge.

Kevin grinned, "Wait for it…"

Suddenly, the Mosasaurus leaped out of the water and clamped its jaws on the I-Rex's neck. It then proceeded to drag the albino dinosaur underwater. Darius hummed, "I actually wondered how on earth it landed in the lagoon as Mosasaurus fodder."

* * *

A while later, everyone managed to settle in and salvaged most of their gear and supplies from the plane wreckage. Andrea then hit the jackpot when she found some prosthetic limbs after ransacking various suitcases, either scattered around, or in the lost property section.

She promptly rushed back and brought Nico and Jess with her. However, Jess warned that they should avoid the prosthetics for a while until his wounds healed, though.

He was puzzled about how they got so lucky, but Andrea simply patted his head, "Let's not question it. This place got millions of visitors over the years, so in that time, some amputee visitors probably lost their spares."

After a few days, Nico's wounds healed enough for them to fit the limbs. During that time, Esteban re-assembled Nico's gun and gave it back to him.

Unfortunately, they had a new problem, Sammy and Sergio reported that most of the perishable food was starting to go bad. So they all decided that groups of them would go on patrol and forage some food.

After drawing straws, Darius, Brooklynn, Robert, Kelly and Jordan were the first on patrol. The two mercenaries grabbed their tranq guns, while the kids and Kelly armed themselves with stun sticks. They even packed some water bottles for the trip.

They inched their way carefully through the jungle, keeping an eye out for dinosaurs. They froze as some bushes rustled, and then a lone Compsognathus jumped out and gazed at them. Robert and Jordan relaxed a little, but Darius, Brooklynn and Kelly, were still on their guard.

Jordan raised an eyebrow at the woman. He drawled in a Southern accent, "Seriously? You three are scared of something THAT tiny?"

Kelly shot him a glare, "Be careful with Compys. One on its own looks harmless, but these things are extremely dangerous in a group, and where one Compy is, the others are never far away."

Brooklynn shuddered, "Can't argue with that. Before you guys came, those things attacked Ben during the night at the hotel. Luckily, I was a pretty light sleeper and heard his screams. Turns, out, they were using the air vents to infiltrate the rooms. Took us the full night to use blow torches to seal the vents."

Kelly grinned and clapped her back, "Good call!"

Afterwards, the Compy scampered off to parts unknown.

Before long, they managed to snag various berries, though Kelly smacked Brooklynn's hand away from some purple ones. She snapped, "Don't take those, those are lilac berries and they're poisonous. Even the herbivores avoid them."

Having foraged enough, as well as grabbing some other useful items, they headed back. By then, the sun was setting, and Kelly urged them to hurry up, "Things may look peaceful during the day, but night-time is a different story."

Just then, a strange sound pierced through the jungle, and they paused. It sounded a lot like a bird call, but nobody was taking any chances.

The sound came again, near some bushes to Darius' right, and he whipped towards it. Brandishing his stun stick, he carefully poked at the foliage. Suddenly, something flew from the bush and nailed him right in the eyes.

He yelled in agony and staggered back. Brooklynn was by his side immediately, trying to wipe off some sticky substance. Then, a reptilian head poked out from the bush, and Kelly recognized it. She cursed, "Drat! It's a Dilophosaur!"

The dinosaur then unfurled its frills, ready to attack again, but Robert was faster. He fired a tranq dart straight in its neck, and it was down for the count.

Back with Darius and Brooklynn, the African-American teen was yelling in agony, as the girl tried desperately to calm him down. After managing to pacify him, she leaned him against a tree and grabbed the half-full bottle. Tilting his head back, she poured a bit of water over his eyes.

"You okay Darius?"

"I'm good, eyesight's still a little fuzzy though."

She poured more water, "Better?"

He blinked as his vision cleared, and the first thing that greeted him was a pair of ocean blue eyes. Darius gave a small smile, "Beautiful…"

Jordan walked over and crouched, "You okay, kid?"

Darius nodded, and Brooklynn hauled him to his feet. Jordan placed a beefy hand on the boy's shoulder, "Come on, let's head back. Hopefully the good doctor can get you checked out. I read about those critters and their spit can be nasty stuff."

Having somewhat recovered from the incident, they left the place and hurried back to the park, leaving the out cold dinosaur.


	7. Relocation

Jess shone a small flashlight in Darius' right eye before switching to his left and doing the same thing. Satisfied, she shut it off and smiled, "You're very lucky, Brooklynn managed to get rid of most of the toxins from your eyes before they did too much damage."

Darius breathed a sigh of relief, "Thanks doctor". She waved it off, "Call me Jess".

Before long, he rejoined the others, with Zach and Gray also hanging out with them. He and Gray quickly got along well, as Kenji mock moaned, "Great… Now there's two of them!".

Speaking of Kenji, he and Ben also got along well with Zach. Before long, the brothers became part of their group.

* * *

A few days later, everyone had settled into some sort of routine. However, that did not last very long. One day, just as they were finishing breakfast, there was an audible thud.

Lex froze just as she took a spoonful of some jelly that was still edible. Tim glanced nervously at his half full glass of water and confirmed his worst fears when he saw it rippling.

Everyone scrambled to finish their food before rushing to hide. The group scattered to opposite sides of the main doors as they witnessed the T-Rex shuffling down the main street like it owned the place, which it probably did.

It took a lot for them to stop Ben from freaking out. Fortunately, Bumpy decided to stay silent. The tyrant lizard gave its iconic ear-splitting roar. Just then, there was another, much louder roar in response.

On one side, Henry gulped, "Jesus Christ! What is that thing?"

On the opposite end, Gray whispered, "That's a Tyrannosaurus Rex."

He whispered back, "No, the other one."

This time it was Eric, on his side, who whispered, "That's a freaking Spinosaurus! That thing gave me nightmares for weeks"

Still well-hidden, the group watched as the two predators eyed each other. Then the Spinosaurus roared and charged, with the T-Rex following suit. The two brawled for what seemed like hours. Then, they began to use the environment.

On three separate occasions, the group was nearly discovered, as the dinos smashed into the front of their hotel. Luckily, nobody was hurt, but they were all engrossed in the fight.

The Spino managed to get a few bites on her opponent, with the T-Rex returning the favor. On one occasion, the Spinosaur latched onto one of the T-rex's front limbs and twisted, breaking it. Obviously, Rexy roared in agony. Yaz actually managed to stop Kenji from giving away their hiding spot when he was about to cheer.

Eventually, the T-Rex managed to ram into the side of the Spino, knocking it to the ground. Planting a heavy foot on her opponent's torso, she clamped her jaws on the Spino's neck and twisted. There was an audible snap and the downed beast went still.

The tyrant lizard then roared in victory, before diving down and began feeding on the corpse. Yaz, Brooklynn, Sammy, Andrea and Kelly all rushed to the bathroom to throw up. They eventually returned to find the T-Rex and its meal missing. Instead, there was a giant trail of blood leading away from the spot.

Sammy looked at the others questioningly, and Zach replied, "Kinda self-explanatory, Rexy dragged the dead Spino off somewhere. Probably to eat in peace and avoid sharing with other predators."

Just then, there were multiple cracks, followed by a massive metallic groan. Esteban realized what was happening immediately, " _Mierda!_ The brawl must have weakened the building's foundation! She's going down!"

Wasting no time, everyone scrambled away from the building, as it slowly keeled over and was reduced to rubble in a deafening crash. Mariquetta coughed violently as the dust slowly settled.

She turned to the group, "Everybody okay?"

Mason did a quick head count, "Targets are accounted for, stowaways and guides also accounted for. Wait… Where's Calvin?"

A weak voiced sounded off, "Right here, mate."

They all turned to find the brunette pinned to the ground by a massive block of debris sitting on his chest and one arm. The rest of the mercs rushed to their comrade's aid. Unfortunately, it was too heavy, even for 11 mercenaries, to lift.

Darius and Yaz knelt next to the fallen man, "Don't worry we'll get you out of there."

Everybody could tell that his life was fading. Despite this, he smirked, "Man! I'm stuck here in dino island and I don't even get a cool death. F**k you too, Fate"

The girls were in tears, Ben and Kenji were fighting and losing the battle with their emotions, Gray buried his face in Zach's shirt and cried, the latter wrapping one arm around him.

Nico grunted and continued to tug at the debris, "Shut up! We're getting you out of here!"

Everyone heaved, but the debris was too stubborn. Bumpy warbled and swung her tail several times as she tried to help, but she wasn't able to do much. Rachel knelt and grabbed her friend's free hand. She stayed with him until the hand went limp in hers.

After a few moments, she stood up and looked at the others, shaking her head sadly. Sammy hugged her brother as she cried, and Brooklynn leaned into Darius and sobbed as well. Nico bitterly chuckled, "Even in his dying days, the sunuva gun still had to crack jokes."

Robert reached over and closed Calvin's eyelids for the last time and then straightened up. He turned to everyone, "Come on guys, we gotta keep moving. Evidently the park is no longer a safe place, and I don't want to find out if Rexy has any buddies."

Lex, Tim and Jess shared a look between them, "We could try and see if the original park is still standing. When the late Mr. Masrani spoke to Grandpa before he passed, he promised that the original Visitors Centre would still remain standing. If it's still there, we could make our way there."

Darius nodded, and the grieving people recollected themselves.

* * *

Now down a member of their party, they trekked through the jungle. Along the way, they came across Rexy, who was still feeding on the dead Spino.

Luckily, she was too engrossed in her meal and paid them no attention. Taking no chances, they tiptoed past her until they were at a safe distance. Just then, Lex and Tim caught up with Darius, "You guys mentioned an Indominus Rex right?"

He nodded, "Yeah, why?"

Tim spoke up, "Do you know where the research lab is? I'm thinking that we could make a detour, as long is it isn't too far out of our path."

Yaz nodded, "If memory serves, it should be a mile or so away from here, in the direction that we're heading."

Lex brightened up, "Great! I want to know what all secrets Dr. Wu is hiding from everyone."


	8. Investigation

The day wore on and progress through the jungle was painfully slow. It wasn't helped by the fact that they often had to hide from some wandering predators. According to the map they found in the bottomless pit called Ben's waist-pouch, they were not going to reach the lab any time soon.

However, they soon realized that there was a new problem. As they walked, Yaz spoke up, "Guys… It's going to get dark soon. I don't think we're anywhere near the lab. Where are we going to stop?"

Mason replied, "Normally, we could head back to the park and try another hotel. However, Rexy is going to be a problem. The park is essentially her territory now, and going back there is suicide."

Tim and Lex shared a look before the younger sibling spoke up, "How about we climb the trees and spend the night there?"

Rachel grinned, "That's a great idea! It should be secure enough for us to sleep on and be safe from predators."

Darius glanced at the setting sun, "Uh guys… we'd better hurry. If my dinosaur knowledge is correct, the predators will be pretty active at night."

Tim snapped into action, "He's right, everyone split up and find a tall tree with sturdy branches. I think four people should stay in each tree."

With that, everyone headed off in different directions. Before long, Tim, Lex, Zach and Gray were up in one tree. Kenji jokingly dubbed it the sibling tree. Kenji and Ben were holed up with Mason and Rachel. Nico was with Brooklynn, Darius and Jordan, Eric and Kelly were with Mariquetta and Esteban. Sergio and Andrea stuck with Yasmina and Sammy. Finally, Jess and Henry stayed with the twins, Kevin and Robert.

As they sat, Tim spoke up, "Remember when we did this with Dr Grant?".

His sister smiled wistfully, "Yeah… Those were the days."

Tim snickered, "I still remember when we saw that herd of Brachiosaurs and one of them was eating from our tree."

She glared at him icily, "Don't… you… dare…"

By now, Zach and Gray were eagerly listening. With a sh*t-eating grin, Tim turned to the boys and continued, "Lex went to pet one of the Brachiosaurs on the nose and it sneezed on her!", he guffawed.

She shot back, "What about that time when you threw up in the car while you were stuck in the tree."

The kids giggling continued, as the older siblings back and forth continued. Eventually, they all got overtaken by sleep.

* * *

The next morning, they resumed the trek to the lab. Eventually they reached the lab compound, only to find a gate blocking their way. Brooklynn smirked and fished out a hairpin immediately. The good news was that the gate was unlocked, the bad news was that it got jammed.

Mason solved that problem by giving the gate an almighty kick and knocked it off its hinges. This led to the kids staring at him in awe, while Henry muttered, "Showoff."

Andrea, who had taken over as the pseudo-leader, made a "Halt" motion. She hissed back at the bickering mercenaries, "Quiet! We gotta hurry, Mason's stunt probably would have alerted a bunch of predators."

She and Robert ran ahead to secure the location, before ushering everyone through the doors. Once inside, Kenji turned and went to lock the door. Tim raised a questioning eyebrow.

"Last time we hid here, there was this scientist called Eddie. He asked us if we locked the doors, otherwise predators could have come in."

The man nodded in understanding, before he grabbed a fire extinguisher to help barricade the door.

Yaz led the way, "If memory serves, the main lab was somewhere up ahead… Aha!"

The athlete turned to a set of doors, before Esteban stopped her. He inched ahead of her and slowly reached for the door handle. The Costa Rican native whispered, "You can't just walk in like that, what if there was a dinosaur inside?"

She flushed in embarrassment, "Sorry."

He smiled, "It's alright, _chica,_ this is the first time you've been in a survival situation."

With that he slowly opened the door, a crack, and aimed his tranq gun in all directions. Satisfied, he opened it all the way and stepped inside, Esteban turned back to the others and gestured, "It's okay, room's empty."

The group filed in before splitting up and exploring different areas in the room. There wasn't anything useful in that room, until they spotted a door leading to Dr. Wu's lab. Unfortunately, that door needed a keycard, but then again, Mason stepped up and shoulder-checked the door.

He smirked at their amazed looks, "Still got it after all these years. I was the star line-backer in high school."

Kelly grinned, "Works for me, now let's see what the good doctor is hiding."

Lex had already called dibs on the computer and cracked her knuckles. With that, she got to work, and couldn't help commenting, "20 years later, and they are still so predictable. For a genius scientist, Dr Wu could do a lot better than use the Unix system, it's pretty ancient by now. This is going to be a cinch."

It barely took her two minutes to get access to the computer. Lex quickly hovered the mouse over the 'JW Future' files. When she pulled up the schematics of the Indominus Rex, Tim pulled up a chair next to her, while the others crowded around them.

He skimmed over it and murmured, "Base genome is a T-Rex. Other dinosaurs used were, Velociraptor, Carnotaurus, Giganotosaurus, Majungasaurus, Rugops, Pycnonemosaurus, Quilmesaurus, Viavenator, Deinosuchus and Therizinosaurus. Man! He went all out for this monster, cuttlefish, tree frog and pit viper DNA, as well."

Eric was incredulous, "What kind of madman decides to splice together a bunch of predators into one big super dinosaur?"

Just then, Zach fixated on one detail, "Wait… cuttlefish? Correct me if I'm wrong but cuttlefish have the ability to camouflage right?"

Sammy picked up where he left off, "Yeah! That's right! The Indominus showed signs of camouflaging."

Just then, Lex tapped Tim's shoulder, "Timmy, there's more of them. I can see a mix of herbivores, amphibians and flying hybrids as well."

She pulled up another schematic, "Huh… Apparently, they were also planning to give the Mosasaur some company/competition."

Darius leaned over to look at it closer, "Ammonite, Dunkleosteus, Megalodon, Plesiosaurus, Pliosaurus, the list goes on. Also, judging by that fine print, they would be unveiled by next year, eventually. Also, Jurassic World was planning to revive Cenozoic creatures? I'm seeing stuff about Titanoboa, Woolly Mammoth, Smilodon, Elasmotherium, Entelodon. Man! These guys had a LOT of big plans."

Jess bitterly chuckled, "Yeah… Too bad that Dr. Wu bit off more than he could chew. What made them think that Hybrids were a good idea? Nobody's going to be bored of watching a real-life dinosaur! Also, I can't believe I'm saying this, but Aquatic and Cenozoic creatures would have been a better option."

Tim continued, "I agree, hybrids can be unpredictable because you aren't sure which side of the dinosaur will be dominant."

Just then, Nico pointed at the screen, "What's that 'Classified' folder? Why would that be separate? Unless this Wu fellow was working on some side-projects that Jurassic World was unaware of."

Kelly shrugged, "It's possible."

Unfortunately, Lex encountered a bit of resistance when she tried to access the file. She huffed, "Huh… I wondered why I was able to easily access the other file. Dr. Wu obviously has something that he doesn't want anyone else finding out. Give me a few minutes."

While this was happening, Nico tapped Andrea's shoulder. She leaned over and he whispered, "I'll just go and case the joint. Don't want any nasty surprises."

She nodded and tossed him a Bluetooth headset, "Keep us in the loop. If there's anything, you have the go ahead to tranq it. But if you're in over your head, don't hesitate to call for back up."

He half-saluted and walked away, while she turned back to the screen. Lex's forehead beaded with sweat as she tried to break through the security system. Eventually, she managed to get in, and she noticed something called an 'Indoraptor'.

Tim noticed it and his sister opened the file, his eyes widened, "Okay… I take back what I said about the Indominus Rex being a monster. This thing is much worse."

Everyone collectively shuddered when they saw the blueprints. Lex quipped, "I'm glad this thing hasn't been conceived yet, since it needs Indominus and Raptor DNA. But I'm confused about one thing… Who's Blue?"

Gray perked up, "Oh! She's a Velociraptor, who was being trained by this guy, Owen Grady."

Tim did a double-take, "Whoa, whoa, whoa, Raptor trainer?"

The kid nodded excitedly, "Yeah! She really respects him and views him as her Alpha, at least, that's what he told me and Zach. She was part of a group of four, there was Blue, Charlie, Delta and Echo."

Tim and Lex shared a look and grinned, "Dr. Grant's gonna have a field day with that guy."

"Yeah, but back to the topic at hand, Wu's little Indoraptor project's probably going to be on ice, since the Indominus is sleeping with the fishes. We haven't come across any Velociraptor, yet, so this Blue raptor will be pretty hard for him to track."

* * *

Just then, Andrea's headset crackled, "Mates, just a heads up, cause we got some trouble. I'm near the back entrance, just north of your location. There's a big dinosaur prowling around here, luckily she hasn't seen me yet- Oh sh*t!, I need backup, there's three of them."


	9. Hide and Seek

She yanked it off and turned up the volume, "Where are you and what are we dealing with? You're on speaker so the experts can help you identify the threat."

His voice came back, "I'm in the main lobby and these things are prowling around. I guess they must have discovered the busted gate and come in through the back door."

Andrea shot Mason a murderous glare, while the African-American man found a nearby amber exhibit quite fascinating.

Nico continued, "By my guess, they are medium-sized. They all have a dark-skinned back, though it's a little dark to make out the colors. However, they have a light underbelly. They've got some ridges on their backs, but the biggest defining feature is an elongated snout, sort of like an alligator."

Darius, Tim and Gray had a quick conference between themselves. Tim spoke, "We think they are Baryonyx. Since Nico didn't mention any sail, Spino is out of question, and a Suchomimus is too big."

Just then, Lex had a thought, She pulled up a schematic of the Baryonyx. She patted Tim's shoulder, "Here, take a look at this. I remember seeing a file about three Baryonyx, codenamed, Grim, Limbo and Chaos. This file also reads that Chaos is the most dangerous one"

The twins and Henry cocked their tranq guns, "On our way!"

They made their way down the maze of corridors. All the while, they advanced slowly and softened their footfalls.

Just then, there was a massive roar, followed by the sound of heavy footsteps, and they spotted Nico running around the corner, headed straight for them.

He cursed, "Sh*t, sh*t, sh*t! I got spotted! Run!"

All of them turned tail and bolted. Henry demanded, "What the hell did you do?"

The reply came, "They all had their backs to me and were looking towards one of the corridors, I think was the way we went. So I tried to tranq one of them. Underestimated the size of the bugger and the bloody thing roared, alerting its siblings"

Robert smacked him upside the head, as he ran, "You idiot! I get that your heart was in the right place, but you should have waited for backup!"

Kevin stole a quick peek, and saw two Baryonyx chasing them. He turned and fired a series of darts as he ran. They didn't go down, but it bought them some time.

The dinos' longer legs allowed them to catch up a little bit, but not by much. Just then, Robert stumbled and went down. Nico screeched to a stop and doubled back to help his comrade, but it was too late. One of the dinosaurs pounced on Robert and chomped on his face. Kevin screamed in rage, "NOOOOOO! I'll kill you! I'll kill you, you sons of b****es!"

Eventually, the trio burst into the main lab room, their actions startled the others, but a gesture from Henry silenced everyone.

They all went and hid in various parts of the room. Brooklynn, Yaz and Sammy encountered a close call when a darker-skinned Baryonyx came close to their hiding spot. They all waited with bated breath, as the dinosaurs' footsteps and roars eventually receded.

Once the coast was clear, they filled in the others on the situation, before Mariquetta gave Nico a solid ticking off. Meanwhile, the others went to console a distraught Kevin.

Just then, the roaring sounds came back, along with the sound of wood cracking. Sergio suddenly realized what was going on, "They're breaking down the doors! We have to get out of here. Lex! Are you done with downloading all those files?"

She nodded and then pointed to the ceiling, "We can try and escape from the air vents."

Esteban nodded and gestured to Mason and Zach, "Good idea. Zach, can you try and remove the vent? Mason will give you a boost."

"I'm on it!", before long, he managed to pry it loose, and was about to toss it on the ground, when Kelly stopped him.

"Don't do that, you're only alert the Baryonyxes. Also, once everyone's up, we can fit it back in place and no dino's going to be any wiser."

With that, Zach crawled through, before Mason gestured to Gray. Before long, everyone was up and quietly crawling through the vent. Not a moment too soon, the Baryonyx pair burst into the room where they had just been.

Nico, Henry and Kevin led the way, as they were able to look through each of the vents and identify where they were going. The gang got a bit of a heart attack, when a Baryonyx snout briefly burst through the vent floor before going down. Ben nearly tumbled into the hole and into its waiting maw, before Kenji grabbed his arm and pulled him back up.

From there, they all scrambled for the exit, with Ben clinging to Kenji like a limpet. The older teen didn't mind, as he figured that Ben was terrified out of his mind.

Eventually, they stopped, and Kevin worked on a vent and got it loose. He peeked through and jumped down. He called back up, "The coast's clear! We're near the back door."

Eventually, everyone got down from the ceiling. Andrea gestured for everyone to follow her lead. She slowly and carefully took hold of the door handle. Meanwhile, Brooklynn went and grabbed a fire extinguisher.

Andrea opened the door carefully and peeped out. Luckily, the outside compound seemed empty. They all sneaked out, not before Brooklynn shoved the fire extinguisher through the handle and effectively barricaded it.

Tim clapped his hands together, "Okay! Let's head to the old Visitor's Centre!"

Suddenly, there was a sharp crack behind them. Everyone froze, and looked back nervously at the door, which now sported a huge splinter. There was another crack and the splinter widened.

Getting the hint, all of them began to back away, with the adults shielding the kids. Finally, it burst open, and the two Baryonyx stomped out. Kevin grit his teeth, "My name is Kevin, you killed my brother, prepare to die!"

Everyone shot him a weird look, Henry commented, "Dude… did you serious just quote The Princess Bride?"

All of the kids began to snicker, and Kevin retorted, "He'd have done the same for me."

With that, he charged at them like a madman, firing tranq darts wildly. The other mercenaries joined in, and soon both dinosaurs were on the ground, out cold.

After he had calmed down, Kelly tapped Yaz' arm, "Come on, let's get out of here before they wake up. Lex, Tim? How far is the Visitor's Centre?"

The man replied, "I reckon that it should be a little bit far from here. I hope we don't run into any trouble there or while we're on our way."


	10. Hero

Once again, the survivors found themselves trekking through the jungle. As they made their way through the dense foliage, Esteban decided to check his tranq gun on a whim.

A moment later, he frowned and lightly nudged his fiancée. They had a quick conversation in Spanish, before she also checked her gun. Soon, the other mercenaries joined in, before Rachel shot Kevin a nasty glare.

A little pink behind the ears, he flicked his eyes away, uncomfortably. Andrea reached over, grabbed his right ear and twisted it. She growled, “We’re short on ammo because you wildly tried to challenge those things, you idiot!”

While the argument was going on, the others simply chose to walk around. Unconsciously, Darius dug into his pocket and brought out the dinosaur bone that he found.

Spotting that, Eric sidled up closer to the African-American teen. He lightly gestured to the bone, “Where did you get that?”

“I found it lying on the ground somewhere. Figured that it’d make a nice souvenir.”

“I’ve seen one of these before with Dr. Grant. His was a 3D model and he used it to fool a group of Velociraptors into thinking that we were one of them.”

Darius’ eyes widened, “That is so cool!”

A little ahead of them, Yasmina, Ben and Lex were looking at the map. Lex frowned, “Where are we right now?”

She looked up and spotted the Aviary in the distance. The blonde bit back a curse, “Dammit! We must have taken a wrong turn somewhere!”

Ben slumped, “Great! We’re lost! What else could go-”

Suddenly he was cut off by Kenji, who clamped his mouth shut, “Don’t say it! You’ll jinx it!”

Right on cue, there was a small roar that sounded a little too close to them. The eight kids huddled together while the remaining adults formed a tight protective circle around them.

Some bushes rustled nearby and every head turned in that direction. A reptilian head stuck out and stared at them. Tim paled, “That’s a Pyroraptor! Those guys are pretty fierce!”

For a while, the two parties had an intense stare-off, when suddenly, two more Pyroraptors came out of nowhere. In a panic, everyone scattered, with the three dinosaurs chasing after them.

Suddenly, Brooklynn tripped and one raptor zeroed in on her. She recovered, but was dragging herself away. Brooklynn scrambled away while still on the floor and the creature’s maw missed her. The pink-haired girl kept shuffling back, until her back hit a tree, she closed her eyes and waited for the end.

Darius spotted the stricken girl, with the Pyroraptor preparing to strike. Then, he remembered the bone and Eric’s words. He raced over and stood in front of the cowering girl. brought the hollow part of the bone to his lips and blew hard.

All three raptors froze immediately. Brooklynn opened her eyes, noting that she was still alive. Darius blew again and the other two raptors bolted away. Deciding to change tactics, he turned the bone around and blew again.

This time, a different sound came out, and the remaining Pyroraptor backed away from Brooklynn a little. She cast her mind back to when she and Kenji teased Darius for imitating the Brachiosaurus’ call.

Suddenly, a dark gray and blue blur body-checked the Pyroraptor. Zach’s eyes widened, “Holy crap! That’s Blue!”

Getting over being momentarily winded, the Pyroraptor recovered and screeched at the unexpected intruder. Blue snarled and the two raptors rushed at each other, clawing and screeching away. The mercenaries wisely decided not to interfere.

After a few minutes of scuffling, Blue used her powerful legs to kick away the now-bleeding Pyroraptor. Giving one last baleful look at the raptor and its potential lost meal, it skulked away.

Blue turned back to Brooklynn and Darius and eyed them curiously. Cautiously, Darius raised the bone to his lips again and blew another note. Blue cocked her head, before calling out again and then running off.

Once she disappeared, everyone relaxed, and Darius turned to help Brooklynn up. The next thing he knew, she tackled him to the ground in a massive hug and vigorously peppered his face with kisses.

“Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! I am NEVER teasing you for imitating dino calls again!”, she squealed between kisses. A little awkwardly, he hugged her back, “I’m glad you’re safe! Honestly, I just wanted to scare it off when I blew on the bone. I didn’t expect to summon the Velociraptor”

She snuggled in even closer, “Don’t care, you’re still my hero!”

Eventually, they separated and got up, and Kenji heartly slapped his back, “Alright, that’s it! From now on, I hereby dub thee ‘Raptor Whisperer’. Congratulations Gray, you’re the new Dino Nerd. Zach… er… I got nothing. I’ll get back to you on that.”

Zach raised his arms dismissively, “No worries! Take your time.”

Just then, Mariquetta got everyone’s attention, “We have to hurry! Give me that map! I’ll lead! This place was my ancestral home before Hammond and everyone took over with those _monstruos_.”

Henry cocked his rifle, “Lead on! Hopefully we don’t get any nastier surprises. That Pyroraptor won’t be gone long, we also got that Blue creature on our side for now, I don’t want to find out if she’ll turn on us.”

Kelly nodded, “Good idea, let’s get out of here.”

At last, a familiar sight greeted Tim, Lex and Jess. Turning to the group, they grinned, “Welcome to the original Visitor’s Centre.”

As the kids waited by the steps with Tim, Lex, Jess, Kelly and Eric, the mercenaries scouted the entire perimeter and inside. Eventually, Nico came out and indicated that it was safe and devoid of dinosaurs.

With that, everyone crept in. Inside, everything looked like how it was supposed to be before the attack took place all those years ago. Tim and Eric split up to try out the numerous electronic items. Unfortunately, none of the phones worked, but things like the projector, did.

The Murphy siblings grinned, “Hey kids, how would you like a REAL tour into the world of dinosaurs and how everything started?”

They shrugged, before they were led to a theatre, which also doubled as a ride. After much fiddling, they got everything working, and the kids got to meet Mr DNA for the first time. Suffice to say, everyone enjoyed themselves.

When they met back up with the mercenaries, they got extra ammo. As an added bonus, Mason managed to find a box of flares.

Before long, day turned into night and they managed to find a few rooms to get some much-needed sleep.


	11. Hunting Season

A few days later

Kenji scrunched up his face in annoyance as an unfamiliar and annoying sound cut through the silence. It was faint at first, but slowly grew a little louder.

He rolled off the makeshift bed in a conference room and groaned, “Whoever is the idiot with the annoying bumblebee alarm clock, turn it off!”

Rudely awakened, Kenji looked around him, but everyone else was asleep. He noticed Brooklynn and Darius cuddling each other in their sleep, and smirked, ‘And me without my camera, this would have been excellent blackmail material.’

Unfortunately, the annoying buzzing sound refused to leave and only grew louder. He shuffled over to a nearby window and his eyes widened to comical proportions.

A whoop ripped through the room, startling everyone awake. Brooklynn shot up with murder in her eyes, “KENJI!!!!! YOU KNOW I’M NOT A MORNING PERSON!”

He cut her off and pointed frantically at the window, “Outside! Whole bunch of choppers! We’re saved!”

Everyone scrambled to the windows, and sure enough, there were several choppers in the distance. However, Tim squinted, “Whoa! Hold up! If they’re for us, why are there containers dangling below it?”

Kelly squeezed in next to him and also squinted, “Wait a sec… Do you guys recognize that symbol?”

Lex’s expression darkened and she growled, “Ingen…”

Sammy and Sergio also spotted a familiar logo on a couple of choppers as they drew closer, and the man grimaced, “Mantah Corp… I hate to break it to you guys, but this isn’t a rescue mission.”

Ben hugged Bumpy fiercely, “What now?”

Eric’s face darkened, “Sergio’s right, they are probably planning to capture all the dinosaurs and sell them off to the highest bidders. I also spotted a couple of helicopters from BioSyn. All of them are pretty much rival companies. I don’t know about you lot but I want to make sure that none of these dinos ever make it off the island.”

Lex, Tim, Kelly and Jess also stood up, “We got your back Eric!”. Andrea cocked her gun, “Us too! Also, it’s kind of pointless to ask you kids to stay put, we’re all in this mess together. But… You stick with us, okay?”

The eight kids nodded and everyone filed out to go chase after the choppers.

* * *

As they left, Nico fell in line with Ben, “Hey kid, I suggest you keep a close eye on your pet. Knowing these corporate types, they will try and capture her.”

Overhearing them, Lex also slowed her pace to match Ben’s. She nudged him a little bit, “Hey… You probably don’t want to hear this, but I don’t think you will be able to take Bumpy back home with you. You know that, right?”

His shoulders slumped a little, “Yeah… I guess so. But I was there when she hatched and was the first person she saw.”

The woman nodded, “So she imprinted on you right?”

“Yeah… I mean, when she was a little bit smaller, she wasn’t really fast enough to keep up. The others tried to convince me that she was slowing us down, but I fought back and insisted that we keep her. You could say I grew attached to her.”

Lex looked ahead and caught Tim’s eye. They had a silent conversation between them before he nodded. The older sibling turned back to Ben, “I may have a solution to your problem. But before that, where do you live?”

“California”

She smiled, “Surprisingly, this makes it a lot easier. When Grandpa built the original Jurassic Park, he had a partner, Sir Benjamin Lockwood. Mr. Lockwood is still alive and he is currently residing in a large, but private estate in Northern California. Trust me, he is just as passionate about these dinosaurs as Grandpa was.”

“Really?”

“Yeah! I could try and convince him to keep Bumpy on the estate. There will be plenty of space for her to run around, and you could even visit her from time-to-time.”

He smiled and scratched under the Ankylosaurus’ chin, eliciting happy coos from the dinosaur, “I’d like that very much, thanks Lex.”

* * *

At the head of the group, Rachel and Mason slowed down and gestured for everyone to do the same. For a minute, there was dead silence, until there came a faint sound of bellowing.

Everyone inched forward carefully and they headed towards a small cliff. Approaching the edge and lying on their stomachs, they observed the scene before them.

Down below, a huge herd of assorted herbivores were stampeding around in a panic. Meanwhile, several hunters were chasing after them in various vehicles and capturing them.

Jess’ blood boiled when she spotted a familiar pair of Triceratops, one of which had a horn missing, “Lady Margaret and Bakhita!”

Everyone looked at her, Yaz asked, “You know those dinosaurs?”

“They were part of the original park. I can’t believe they are alive after all these years! The one with the missing horn is Lady Margaret, she’s the Alpha of the Triceratops herd. She lost the horn after a fight with a T-Rex, I think she won.”

Kenji’s eyes bugged out, “Now that is a badass dinosaur!”

They turned their attention back to the scene, which was absolutely chaotic. Some dinosaurs fought back, namely a couple of Pachycephalosaurs and Therizinosaurs. A Stegosaurus even managed to nail one hunter in the leg with its spiky tail. Sammy winced at the scene, “Ow! That’s gotta hurt!”

Unfortunately, it wasn’t long before all of the herbivores were captured. Sammy looked like she was about to burst into tears. She whispered to herself, “Why did I even fall for this.”

Sergio hugged her lightly, “It wasn’t your fault _hermana._ They gave you no choice and forced you to do their dirty work.”

Esteban crouched next to Sergio, “So what’s the plan? I mean, we obviously are not going to let them get away with this, but let’s not rush in blindly.”

Rachel chipped in, “I suggest we come back in the night to free the dinosaurs. We should also try and find out what they are planning, without getting spotted. Andrea, you’re one of our best in the stealth department.”

She nodded, “I’m on it! I’ll be back in a while. “

* * *

After nearly half an hour, Andrea managed to sneak back to the group. She said, “I managed to eavesdrop on a few conversations. These guys are playing it pretty smart. Apparently, they have two phases to their capture process. Today, they would case all the Herbivores, and after resting for the night, they would end Phase 1 by capturing the carnivores. Phase two allegedly involves something that they call Site B.”

Eric and Kelly paled and everyone noticed. She gulped, “Site B is pretty much the haven for the more aggressive dinosaurs and failed experiments.”

Everyone grimly nodded, Andrea then looked at Sammy and Sergio. She continued, “I also overheard some Mantah Corp guys. They are assuming that Sammy was dead, so they are the backup plan. Also, if by chance she was alive, they have to assume that she is no longer on board with their plans, and will be er… neutralized.”

Sammy paled and Yaz hugged her tightly. Meanwhile Sergio growled, “Over my dead body! If they touch a hair on her head, I will kill them!”

With that, a grim atmosphere settled on the group. Then, Mason slowly got up, “Come on… Let’s head back to the Visitors Centre and brainstorm ideas to ruin their plans.”

Slowly, everyone else got up and crept back to their base camp.


	12. Busted

Later that night, everyone snuck back to the cliff, only to see several herbivores in cages. There were no hunters milling around outside, but there was a large tent in the middle of the camp and lights coming out from it.

The gang decided to split up, with Brooklynn, Andrea, Kelly and Zach handling prison break duties. The others settled for snooping around the camp. Kelly made a beeline for the big tent and decided to listen in.

** Inside the tent **

A man with graying hair and blue eyes, steadily paced across a makeshift stage. He stood in front of a whiteboard with some blueprints taped across it. Around him, several other men and women gathered around him and stood at attention.

“Ladies and gentlemen! Thank you all for coming here with me on this mission. My name is Lewis Dodgson, lead scientist at BioSyn! 20 years ago, John Hammond built the original Jurassic Park. That old fool did not understand those animals. He thought he could make them into something to gawk at in a zoo.”

He continued, “Long before this current disaster took place, an old friend of mine pitched an idea. His name is Vic Hoskins, may he rest in peace. He proposed that it is better to appeal to these animals’ baser instincts, that of killers. He told me about this guy, Grady, who could control Velociraptors. Imagine if we had these animals at our beck and call… No need for families with people in the armed forces to endure unnecessary death and tragedy. Just sic these monsters on the enemy, and that’s that.”

** Back outside **

Kelly’s stomach twisted itself into several knots. Having heard enough, she crept away to regroup with the gang. Meanwhile, the others were making steady progress, and some of the herbivores were able to get away. Meanwhile, the rest of them lingered around, as many were still a little bit drugged.

However, just as Brooklynn and Jess freed Lady Margaret and her herd, a lone trike suddenly went berserk. Sensing the dangerous situation that they were in, our heroes scattered and joined Kelly to watch the carnage unfold before them.

The rogue dinosaur charged at the only source of light, which was the big tent. As it charged, several other lights from the tents flicked on and several men began to scramble out. That was enough to send the other herbivores into a terrified frenzy as they also stampeded across the camp.

Meanwhile in the big tent, Dodgson droned on, oblivious to the chaos outside the tent. That did not last long though, as he and everyone inside got the shock of their lives when a Triceratops barged in and laid waste to the tent. A couple of men got trampled, but most, including Dodgson, were able to get away.

Incensed at losing his plans, he indignantly shouted, “ALRIGHT! WHICH OF YOU MORONS FAILED TO SECURE THE TRIKE CAGE PROPERLY!?”

A voice called out to him, “Nobody! This was the work of some saboteurs!”

The voice came from a grizzled man with disheveled brown hair and gold tooth. He and a few others walked in with their guns raised and pointed at a group of men, women and eight kids.

The man spoke again, “It was a good thing that some of us decided to go on patrol. Caught this lot spying on us, and I’m assuming that they freed all the animals.”

Dodgson nodded, “Good work Frank! I should have known that there were survivors on the island. What are you lot doing here in the first place?”

Frank jabbed Tim in the back with his rifle. In response he grudgingly spoke, “These kids were left behind during the chaos and we went to rescue them. Unfortunately, our plane got attacked by Pteranodons on the way to the island. Since then, we’ve been trying to survive here and find a way back.”

Dodgson nodded, “Right… whatever… You lot got in our way, so you’re our problem. The bad news for you is that we can’t let you all go scot free, especially after the stunts you pulled. Payback’s a b***h, eh?”

The captured gang couldn’t do anything but glare at them. Internally, Ben was thanking his lucky stars that Bumpy was safely back at the Visitor’s Centre.

Dodgson grabbed a nearby rifle and forced the captives into an empty cage and locked it. Gazing at the kids’ terrified faces, he smirked, “Normally, I’m not one for kidnapping, but I’m sure we can make some big bucks with some hefty ransoms. I know plenty of people who will want you kids out.”

He looked at them one-by-one, “The social media starlet, the athlete, the rich kid and the nephews of the Jurassic World operations manager. I’m sure the rest of you are just as important, but I don’t care. I suggest you all get comfortable. This will be a long night for all of you. If you somehow pull off a miracle and escape, either my men will get you, or the other dinosaurs will. I’m just sorry that I won’t be there to witness it, I have some important business to take care of.”

The sleazy scientist turned tail and walked away to a waiting helicopter. Just like that, he was gone, leaving the captives wondering what would happen to them now.

The eight kids huddled together in a massive group hug. Tears streamed down the faces of Brooklynn, Sammy, Ben and Gray. The adults gathered around the children and sat down in a protective bubble. Unfortunately, Andrea, Rachel, Nico, Mariquetta, Esteban, Sergio, Henry, Mason and Kevin were stripped of all weapons during the capture.

Some movement caught their attention, and they turned to see Frank along with two guards. The grizzled hunter told the men to stand guard and watch them.

Realising that hope was lost, the group decided to sleep it off and wonder what the hunters will do to them next.


	13. Submerged

The next morning, a few of the hunters dragged everyone out of the cage into another fairly large cage. This one had some kind of cable attached to it and there was a winch strapped to a nearby tree.

Frank hit a switch and approached the cage bars with an evil grin, “Nothing personal, but I can’t have you lot interfering with our plans. You lot are going to be up there, and far away from sabotaging our plans. If I’m feeling generous, I may let you all down to play.”

As the cage slowly lifted into the air, all the adults shot him death glares. Meanwhile, the kids were huddled together and trembling. Soon, the cage stopped moving and Kelly gazed out of the bars to see that they were well above the tree line.

She huffed, “On the bright side, if something goes wrong down there, we’re pretty safe”.

From there, everyone just decided to make some small talk. Just then, they were cut off by numerous deafening roars. All of the kids latched onto each other, looking terrified.

Then came several smashes and even more roaring. Finally, after several hours, everything died down and there was silence. Up in the hideout, the only sound that came was that of labored breathing.

Then, they got startled when the cage began to lower. When they reached the ground, a whole load of carnage greeted them. There was blood everywhere and the hunter population was dramatically reduced to half.

Unfortunately, Frank survived and he simply shrugged, saying that some idiot pissed off a Giganotosaurus and it went to town with everyone. All the other dinosaurs also broke out in the melee, so they were going to Plan B.

With his rifle pointed at them, he and another few hunters called Hap, and a couple, Mitch and Tiff, marched them forwards. The rest all trailed behind them. Tim could not help but glance at Mitch’s attire and feel a little insulted. The man was dressed like Dr Grant when they first met at the original park

* * *

By mid-day, they reached the edge of Isla Nublar and a giant aquarium entrance stood before them. The entrance was barricaded and a sign read, ‘Scheduled to open in 6 months.’

Tiff playfully elbowed her husband, “Hey babe, fancy getting some aquatic prizes for our collection?”

Mitch simply scoffed, “Bah! What are we going to do with a bunch of prehistoric fish? I’m more interested in the fact that this little aquarium connects both islands. We’re bound to get more game there!”

Darius secretly smirked to himself, they had no idea what kind of scary prehistoric fish there were. Since he was somewhere in the middle of the group, he whispered in Sammy’s ear, “We may have a slight advantage in the marine exhibit?”

She turned to him questioningly and he replied, “Don’t you remember when we saw those files about the park’s plans to introduce aquatic creatures and ice age creatures? I don’t think these guys have a clue about what to expect.”

The Texan quickly passed on the message to the other kids. Tiff approached the locked door and shot off the padlock and chain. They soon entered the building and found themselves in a reception area.

Hap grunted, “Alright kiddies, break time. You’ve got a long walk ahead of you. Don’t wander off or you’ll get a bullet to the brain.”

Nonchalantly, Zach made his way to the reception desk and swiped a notepad with several sheets on it. Casually hiding it behind his back, he made his way back to the group. Once he was safely back in, he wormed into the middle to meet his fellow peers.

Since the kids were still in the protective mercenary circle, they were able to go over the data. Gray suggested that they keep the important stuff like the creatures, to themselves. Generic things like access codes, override codes and a map of the marine facility should remain on the notepad, just in case Frank and the hunters caught wind of what they were up to.

Brooklynn pointed to a sheet and whispered, “It says here that the Mosasaurus was released to the public on a trial basis. Based on its temperament and audience reaction, Jurassic World planned to introduce the rest. Also, all the doors are usually sealed in, in the event of an emergency.”

Darius took another sheet, “So far, the only creatures that have been created are the Ammonite, Psephoderma, Liopleurodon, Dunkleosteus, Megalodon and the Onchopristis.”

Kenji glanced at Darius and Gray, “Okay, so what are we dealing with?”

Gray replied, “Ammonite is a giant squid-like creature with a spiral shell. Psephoderma is a prehistoric turtle. Obviously, the latter will be pretty harmless, but let’s not take chances. The Ammonite is also generally docile, but may attack if provoked.”

He took a breath, “The last four may be a big problem, as they are major predators. The Dunkleosteus is a giant armored fish, Liopleurodon is a little smaller than the Mosasaur, but it’s just as dangerous. Megalodon is pretty self-explanatory. Think great white shark and make it a whole lot bigger. The last one is like a sword fish, but only a lot bigger.”

Yasmina also held up a paper, “Yeah about those… This one says that the first two are too young to show, while the others have been showing excessive aggression. The good news for us is that there is an automated feeder that goes off at regular intervals, so we’re in no danger of being fish food. There’s a schedule here somewhere.”

Ben muttered, “It gets worse, this note is from Dr. Wu himself and he’s written some notes. It’s dated two weeks before we came in. It says, ‘Replaced titanium bars in Dunkleosteus enclosure. This is the third time the asset has dented it, in a week. Asset seems to react to large groups. Megalodon also showing violent behavior especially when reacting to provocation, remind Claire to get someone to reinforce the glass ‘. Man! Am I the only one who thinks coming here is a stupid idea?”

They were interrupted by two sharp claps and Hap growled, “Oi! Break time’s over, get a move on.”

Ben could not stop himself, “Are you sure it’s a good idea to have one giant group to go through the aquarium all together?”

Frank levelled his rifle at him, “Shut it kid! We know what we’re doing. Besides, it’s been weeks now, so everything should have died by now.”

Ben shrank back, terrified beyond words, and everyone surrounded him. Acting quickly, Sammy grabbed all the papers and quietly stuffed them into Ben’s pouch. She then snatched the notepad and hid it behind her back, acting a little suspicious. The girl winked at Brooklynn, upon seeing her questioning gaze.

Tiff spotted the poorly hidden notepad, “Hey girlie, what’s that?”

Stuttering, the cowgirl tried to back away, but Mitch sneaked up behind her and snatched the notepad. He grinned, “Jackpot! These clever kids tried to hide this. Take a look, these are all the access codes and a map of the aquarium.”

As Sammy stepped back, Brooklynn whispered, “Girl… you need better acting skills. I could give you some tips when we make it out.”

Frank punched in the access code for the entrance to the aquarium and opened the door. Inside, there was a long glass tunnel which stretched out ahead of them. Outside, they were all surrounded by water and they spotted thick walls stretching out.

Darius glanced up at a sign and noted that the Psephoderma was the first creature on the tour. Next to him, Zach muttered, “If we weren’t in immediate danger of being shot, I would totally think that we were at Sea World.”

The African-American teen quipped back, “Yeah, the only difference is that Shamu doesn’t want to eat the tourists.”

Jess snorted in laughter and the rest of the gang all had grins on their faces. Just then, Gray’s face lit up, “There it is! That’s the Psephoderma!”

Kenji snarked, “Looks like a prehistoric snapping turtle, only uglier. Look at it, it’s just lying there!”

However, the resident ‘alpha male’ was soon forced to eat his words. As a random fish swam past the turtle, it darted its head forward and ate the fish in one bite.

Soon, they reached the next exhibit and watched in awe as a massive tentacled creature swam around. Brooklynn’s face turned green a little as she saw an Ammonite tentacle wrap around a fish and bring it to its beaked mouth. Yaz had to stop Kenji from making a 'hentai' joke.

The group were soon in for a surprise when they spotted thick titanium bars forming a cage, running alongside the glass. Just then, Frank uttered, “What in the hell is that thing!”

They turned and spotted a massive armored fish. The scariest part was its giant teeth gnashing at its prey. At this point, our heroes quickly realized that there was no time to fool around.

Things seemed to go smoothly until Zach noticed the behemoth swim a little further away and loop around. He steadily increased his pace, and the other kids soon matched him, all of them realizing the danger. Even the adults and mercenaries quickened their pace.

A little confused, the hunters also followed. As they jogged, a random hunter mocked, “Aww come on toots! Don’t tell me you’re all scared of that big ugly brute?”

Suddenly, there was a loud *CLANG* and the whole place shook violently. As they steadied themselves, Andrea shot Frank a blank look, “Need any further invitation?”

With that, they all scrambled for the exit. Eric glanced backwards and paled a little when he saw a massive dent in between the titanium bars. Luckily, the next two areas did not seem to house any kind of monstrous prehistoric creatures.

At the next one, housing the Onchopristis, a random hunter exclaimed, “Bloody hell! That’s a massive noggin!”

Kenji shuddered, “Let’s just get out of here, that thing is freaky!”

Then, the group stepped into the next section of the aquarium. This one was a lot bigger than the others, and a lot darker lit. One of the hunters brought out a flashlight and decided to lead the way.

As they crept forward, Darius got a foreboding feeling. At the same time, another hunter at the back of the group casually shone a light towards the murky depths. He was barely able to make out a large shape, and it was getting larger. He wanted to run away but his legs were frozen stiff.

The frightened man gazed at the monster’s face and right into its black soulless eyes. The giant shark simply stared back at him through the glass, unblinking.

Then it opened its gaping maw and bit down on the glass, creating a few small indentations. That was when the man finally found his voice and screamed to the high heavens. When all this was going on, the group had forged ahead, but they were still within earshot, and jumped out of their skins.

Brooklynn, Ben, Sammy and Gray all screamed when they saw the giant shark, and everyone collectively ran for the exit, while small rivulets of water trickled down through the holes. To their horror, the door began to slowly close, as an automated voice droned, “Warning! Structural Damage to Megalodon Viewing Area Detected. Please proceed to the nearest exit.”

Most of them just about managed to make it to the exit. Jess was the last one through and turned back to see the hunter who started the drama, a few feet away. She reached out a hand, all while the doors continued to close.

Jess grabbed the edges of the doors and tried to get them to stay open, but it was no use. Eventually, she had to let go, especially since the place began to flood. She took one last look at the panicking hunter, who was still too far away, and she mouthed, ‘I’m so sorry’ and let go.

The group stood there as the man continued to pound on the titanium doors. Jess had tears in her eyes as Lex hugged her, “I was so close to saving him”. Then, they heard the sound of water rushing inside the damaged area, and she closed her eyes, praying for the poor soul.

Mitch got up, “Let’s go! We’ve reached Isla Sorna now. Let’s just go and bag us some dinos and be done with it. I want my money’s worth.”

Kelly spun around and glared at him murderously, “One of your buddies just died! Don’t you even care about him?”

He shrugged, “Necessary sacrifices. That idiot should have known the risks.”

The dark-skinned woman simply scoffed and walked away to join her group. Luckily, the Megalodon enclosure was the last one and they were finally at the exit on the second island. Frank raised an arm, “Let’s just camp here for now. It’s been a long day for everyone.”


End file.
